


Domesticity

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Nick and Greg at home.  Just wanted the boys' loving partnership at home with no hint of angst.  Just sweet, sexy boy love, and sex, there's got to be sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

Nick awoke to sunlight streaming into the bedroom and Greg wrapped around him like a human blanket. They had deliberately left the blackout curtains open for their long weekend. He rubbed his hands over his partner’s back before sliding out of bed. They had several projects that were waiting to be completed over the three day weekend.

 

Greg snuffled and wrapped his arms around Nick’s vacated pillow. He breathed in deeply and settled back into sleep. Nick kissed his temple and began his day. He was the early bird and did not mind that Greg was not.

 

After a quick shower and shave, he started a pot of coffee. He checked the time and saw that it was still pretty early. He put bagels in the toaster and set out cream cheese to soften. He would eat his with a banana. Greg would slather his with cream cheese and go without the banana.

 

He jolted as his lover’s long arms wrapped about his waist. The soft lips trailed against his neck making his dick twitch in his boxers. “You are up early.”

 

“The bed was cold.” 

 

He turned and took in Greg’s sleepy eyes and bed head. Unable to resist the pouting lips, he kissed Greg allowing the younger man to push him against the cabinets. Greg was sporting a prominent erection.

 

Nick pulled away from the clinging mouth and hardened his heart against the pitiful moan, “We’ve got a lot of work to do, baby.”

 

“Undercover work, Nicky,” Greg whined and ground his hips into Nick’s.

 

He cupped the man’s ass through his thin boxers and grinned, “Consider it your incentive to get the work done.”

 

Greg growled and pounced on his mouth again only to be distracted by Rampart’s annoyed bark. Nick snorted as Greg pulled away and glared at their golden retriever. “He’s mine, go get your own.”

 

But Nick used it as chance to push Greg away from his body. Oh how he wanted to bend Greg over their table and fuck him long and hard. Work had never been conducive for lengthy love making. They usually were too exhausted by the time that they got home and life in general made sure that a quick fuck to hold the edge off was the norm.

 

Not this weekend, he wanted to make love to his man the way he had when they were dating before they had moved in with one another. He wanted to explore every inch of the long lean body and watch Greg come undone over and over again. But they would both be distracted if things did not get done. Greg, for all of his craziness and wild ways, was just as conscientious as Nick.

 

“So are you going to walk Rampart and start on the house or the garage and the vehicles?” Nick inquired biting into his bagel.

 

Greg gave him a look that said “duh.” “I don’t think you want me in your garage after the last incident.” Greg replied blowing into his coffee. He took a long sip and moaned in appreciation. Nick smiled, he knew his partner well.

 

“My garage, huh?”

 

Greg just rolled his eyes as he fixed his bagel. He looked down at Rampart, when the dog barked, “Yeah, yeah, yeah you and me and a jog.” He looked over his shoulder. “I’ll make a run to the grocery store, too. You got the list ready?”

 

Nick grinned, that was his man. He pressed a kiss against the naked shoulder as he handed Greg the lists. “The quicker we get done, the quicker I can screw your ass until you can’t walk straight.” He slipped his hand around Greg’s hip and cupped his balls, “And don’t even think about sitting down.”

 

Greg moaned and bucked his hips. Then he yelped when Nick gave his ass a swat, “You bastard!”

 

“Times a wastin’, G,” Nick chuckled as he grabbed his banana and took the stairs two at a time.

 

The day passed quickly. Nick hardly saw his lover as he cleaned out the garage, carried off trash, and cleared debris from their yard. He made a quick stop in the kitchen and noticed that refrigerator and pantry was stocked. A note on the counter informed him that there was chicken salad and lemonade in the refrigerator. He ate his lunch standing by the sink. He could hear the vacuum running upstairs.

 

He moved the vehicles out into the drive and sprayed down Greg’s car. He hissed when he felt ice slither down his back. He turned to see his lover smirking at him, dressed in nothing but cut offs.

 

“Need a hand, Tex?” Greg said in a low voice that made Nick shiver with arousal.

 

“G,” He tried to be firm but the expanse of creamy skin and perky nipples beckoned him. Greg knew his weakness for the boney hipbones. He felt the pull toward his lover but Greg had the nerve to push him back.

 

“I’m serious, Nicky,” The slender CSI had the audacity to sound solemn, “I’ll help you wash the vehicles then we have two days to relax.”

 

Nick was impressed that they actually stayed on task and soon were parking both vehicles in the garage as the sun was setting. He followed his lover inside the kitchen. He gave into his desire and pulled the sweaty, slightly damp man into his arms. He loved the feeling of Greg going limp in his arms.

 

“I’ve got chicken or do you want to order in?” Greg asked as he tipped his head to the side.

 

As he licked the salty warmth of the tempting neck, Nick considered. He wanted nothing more to find a flat surface and bury himself inside Greg. But they hadn’t been this domestic in so long, it would be nice to cook a meal in their kitchen and reconnect. Anticipation was never a bad thing.

 

“Chicken is good. Go get your shower and I’ll let Rampart out.” Greg turned in his arms. The shining brown orbs solidified his decision as the right one.

 

Soon they were moving in sync about the kitchen, grilling chicken breasts and mixing salad greens. Nick leaned against the counter and watched his lithe lover’s graceful body. This was what he loved about having Greg in his life. No one saw him in ratty sweatpants and an old concert t-shirt that hugged his chest. The normally styled hair was freshly washed and soft. He gave his lover a sheepish grin when Greg caught him staring.

 

He had another sheepish grin when Greg cocked his head at the table arrangement. It was for one, not two. Nick sat and pulled his lover into his lap. The beautiful red lips twitched and Greg relaxed in his hold. They didn’t do this very often but Nick liked the weight of his partner against him as they fed each other from the same plate and talked. They talked about current cases outcomes, errands that needed to be taken care of, upcoming holiday plans, and the way to get Grissom to agree to them taking a vacation together.

 

“I’ve bought strawberry ice cream for desert,” Greg said as Nick enjoyed the feeling of the long nimble fingers carding through his short hair.

 

“Later,” Nick said hoarsely, capturing Greg’s lips with his own.

 

Greg moaned and whispered, “Now?”

 

“Now,” Nick almost growled as he pushed his chair back and pulled his lover’s body up and against his own.

 

“Thank god,” The younger man whined as he ground his groin against the older man’s.

 

They stumbled up the stairs, shedding each other clothing and touching bared skin. Rampart whined and slunk away, deciding that retreat was the better part of valor.

 

“Nicky,” Greg whined as they tumbled into their freshly made bed. “God, I want you so bad it hurts.”

 

Nick just smiled and began a slow trek across Greg’s body, starting at the sensitive neck and collarbones. He felt Greg’s long fingers in his hair as he licked and suckled each budded nipple in turn. Greg thrust his hips insistently. 

 

Nick looked up into the frustrated, lust filled brown eyes, “Patience, G, we haven’t had this kind of time, I want to make it last.”

 

His partner whined and went still. Nick ignored the pain in his own groin as he traveled lower. He held Greg’s hips down as he probed the shallow well of the man’s navel and nuzzled the thin wisps of hair trailing towards the angry, leaking cock.

 

He knew he would be cursing Greg if he teased him so but he ignored the straining flesh to pull one delicate ball into his mouth.

 

Greg choked, “Nicky, please, I can’t,” he panted, “I’m gonna cum, please.”

 

He let the orb drop from his mouth and quickly covered the head of Greg’s cock as streams of cum spewed forth. He swallowed volley after volley until the flesh went soft. He pushed himself up to hold Greg’s heaving body close.

 

The beautiful brown eyes flutter open and shown with love that made Nick feel warm inside and out.

 

“Okay, baby?”

 

“Okay doesn’t even touch the realm of bliss I’m floating in,” came the thick reply.

 

Nick chuckled and reached for the lubricant from the bedside table. “Are you ready for more?”

 

“Oh yeah.” 

 

He huffed quietly and kissed Greg deeply. He felt the probing tongue explore the recesses of his mouth, seeking out the taste of seed that mingled in his mouth.

 

Nick loved preparing the receptive body. Every instinct was screaming to mount Greg and plough his own seed deep. It was their standing operating procedure most nights, but not this time.

 

He gently maneuvered the long lean legs where Greg’s feet rested against the bed and his hips were propped on a thick pillow. The tiny, pink opening flirted with him. Giving into temptation, he dipped his head and kissed the wrinkled flesh causing Greg to hiss.

 

Nick took his time slicking the outside and gently pressing inward. He recoated his finger and slid it inside in a firm, slow thrust.

 

 “Oh fuck,” Greg bucked upwards. Nick kissed the trembling thigh as he steadily added the second and third finger. He pulled them out and gazed at the stretched hole that was waiting for him.

 

He could wait no longer. He coated his neglected cock, biting down on his tongue to keep from coming at his own touch. He positioned himself and looked down at Greg’s beautiful face.

 

“I love you, G.”

 

“Love you, too, Nicky. Fuck me, oh god, fuck me.”

 

He pushed inside the tight, hot body and moaned deeply. It was like being swallowed by an inferno. He let his primal needs take over and began thrusting long and hard. He covered Greg’s body and bit into his neck, urging the long legs around his hips.

 

Feeling the searing heat of Greg’s cock against his abdomen, he reached between them and fisted it in time with his thrust.

 

“Come on, baby, come for me,” He growled before biting into the salt, sweat slick skin once again. His moan was muffled as Greg’s internal muscles gripped and milked at his cock. He felt the wet spill against his own skin. He reared up and tossed his head back, crying out as he came.

 

He came to panting, his cock lodged in Greg’s twitching rectum and held in his lover’s strong embrace.

 

“Holy fuck,” Greg muttered.

 

Nick lifted his head tiredly. He brushed the soft locks from Greg’s forehead and asked, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 

Greg responded by kissing him hungrily. When they broke apart, Greg regarded Nick with blissed out brown eyes. 

 

“What is it, G?”

 

“I don’t think I’m going to survive the next two days.”

 

Nick grinned and rolled them on their sides. He trailed his finger down the valley of Greg’s ass and slipped his finger deep inside the freshly fucked opening. Greg whined.

 

“Don’t even think about sitting down,” He whispered huskily, taking Greg’s mouth in a love filled kiss. He fucked Greg again.

They slowly fell asleep due to exhaustion in one another’s arms.

 

*~*

 

Nick’s hip bucked upwards into the warm wet heat surrounding his cock. His eyes snapped open. He plunged his fingers into Greg’s soft hair, as his lover’s head bobbed up and down.

 

He whined when Greg pulled away. His lover met his gaze with a naughty grin, “My turn.”

 

Nick’s eyes rolled back as Greg deep throated him, “Oh god.”


End file.
